Redemption
by nyccountry
Summary: This is total AU. Set after the death of Warren Bauer. I think the title says it all... I own nothing but the character of Peter Bauer. Your reviews would be greatly appreciated.


Chapter One

Peter pulls through the gates of the cemetery. Parking his car, he gets out and weaves his way through the graves until he comes to his brother's grave. Looking down, he reads the simple head stone. "Warren Bauer Died July 23, 2010." He looks up at the sky for a moment, before he turns around to leave.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Metro Court and parking, Peter gets out of his car. Walking inside, he walks up to the front desk. "May I help you?" The clerk asks, looking up.

"Yes, I need to book a room."

"Of course." She says, pulling up the computer as she hands him a piece of paper. "Could you feel this out please?" She asks, handing him a pen and he takes it.

When he's finishes, he hands the pen and the paper back to the clerk. "Do you know Kristina Davis?" He asks.

"Yes sir." The clerk replies, looking up from entering his information into the computer.

"Do you know how I could get in touch with her?"

"No sir, I'm sorry."

"What about her mother or father?"

"Her mom is a local attorney and her father is Sonny Corinthos. My boss was actually her step mom for a while, although she's not anymore." She says, handing him some papers. "Could you sign these please?"

Peter picks up the pen beside him and signs the papers and then hand them back to the clerk. "Could you tell me where I might find your boss?" Peter asks.

The clerk looks around and then spots Carly across the lobby. "She's over there." She say, nodding in Carly's direction as she hands him the key to his room.

"Thank you." Peter says, turning away. He walks across the lobby towards Carly. "Mrs. Jacks." He says, as he walks up.

She looks up and then sucks in a deep breath. "You're dead. I saw you laying on… you tried to kill…."

"It wasn't me." Peter says quietly.

"Security." Carly calls, as she looks around.

"Ma'am, there's no reason to call security." Peter says, as a guard walks up.

"Is there a problem, Mrs. Jacks?" He asks, looking at Peter.

"Yes, escort…."

"Ma'am, please. I'm not here to hurt anyone." He says, as the guard reaches for him.

"Why are you here?" She demands, staring at him.

"I need to speak to Kristina Davis. I have some personal…."

"No!"

"No, what?"

"No, you can't speak to her. In fact, I would suggest that you leave Port Charles before her father sees you. You're family put her through hell."

"Please I only want to speak with her. I mean her no harm." Peter says, reaching out. She steps back. "I mean no one any harm. I know what my nephew and brother did and I simply want to speak to her. "My name is Peter Bauer." He says, as Carly stares at him. "Warren Bauer was my brother?"

"Could you escort…? Carly says turning to the guard as Peter reaches out to stop her. "Do not touch me. Your nephew almost beat Kristina to death and your brother tried to kill her after his son was killed."

"Keifer was a tortured boy. Warren was a hard and cruel man."

"I don't care what happened to your nephew or your brother. No man should put his hands on a woman, for any reason."

"I'm not making excuses for my nephew or brother. What they both did was wrong and I am sorry. That is why I came to Port Charles. I have something for Kristina." Peter says, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. The guard reaches to stop him. "I believe that she is entitled to what I have for her." He says, pulling out an envelope.

"What? Are you trying to buy her…?" Carly says, as Sonny walks up.

"Buy whom?" Sonny asks, looking at Carly before he turns to Peter.

"What the… You're dead. Mac killed you after you tried to kill my daughter and your son almost succeeded." Sonny says, reaching for Peter.

"Sonny, stop. He's Warren's brother." Carly says, stepping between them, feeling the need to defend him for some reason.

"His brother, what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, his brother. He came here to give something to Kristina." Carly says, as she turns to Peter.

"My daughter needs nothing from your family. Now I strongly suggest that you leave Port Charles the very first chance you get. Am I making myself clear?" Sonny says.

"Mr. Corinthos, I do not intimidate easily. This is something I need to discuss with your daughter. I intend to do that before I leave Port Charles." Peter says, putting the envelope back in his pocket.

"Maybe you didn't understand me, Mr. Bauer."

Carly steps between them. "Sonny, Kristina is an adult. She can handle this. Mr. Bauer, as you can see Kristina is not here and as you can also see, I seriously doubt that you're going to get any help from her father."

"I will speak with her mother then."

"If you go anywhere near Alexis, I will…."

"Sonny, back off. This is for Kristina to decide. You may go, Mr. Bauer." Peter turns to leave.

"People, who ignore me, tend to have very painful accidents." Sonny says, as he walks away.

Peter stops and turns back around. "I know who you are, Mr. Corinthos. I am not intimidated by you. This is not a buy off. It's me trying to make amends for what my brother and nephew did to your family. Mrs. Jacks." He says, nodding to Carly.

"Mr. Bauer." She says, as he walks away.

"Why are you defending him?" Sonny asks, as Carly turns away.

"I am not defending him. I have no reason to defend him because he has done nothing that he needs to be defended against. He's here to see Kristina. And if Kristina what's to involve you in that, she will come to you."

"She is my daughter and that man's family almost killed her. I will have..."

"I don't want to hear this Sonny." Carly says, turning away again. "I am out of that."

"You're out of it."

"Yes, I am out of it." Carly says, walking away.

Sonny leaves, as he gets in his car he pulls his cell phone out and calls Jason. "I have something I need you to handle."

"I can meet you in ten minutes."

"I'll be at the house." Sonny hangs up.

Ten minutes later, Jason walks into Sonny's office. "What's going on?"

"There is a man named Peter Bauer. He's at the Metro Court as we speak. He wants to see Kristina and he's insisting on staying in Port Charles until he does. I want you to find him and I want you to convince him to leave town before he contacts Kristina."

"Who is this guy?"

"He claims to be the brother of Warren Bauer."

"Warren Bauer, Keifer's father?"

"Yes, he claims to have something for Kristina, some sort of papers. It's doesn't matter because he will not be allowed anywhere near my daughter, understood.

"Of course, but you realize that Kristina is an adult, there's really nothing..."

"I don't care. I want him found and gone before he has a chance to contact Kristina, before she ever sees him. Is that understood?"

"I'll find him."

"Make it clear, Jason. He's to leave town if he does not he will pay with his life." Sonny says, as Jason nods.

"I'll make it clear."

"That's all." Sonny says, as Jason nods and leaves.

"Spinelli, I need you to find out some information for me." Jason calls, as he walks into his apartment.

Spinelli sits down as his computer and opens it up. "What am I looking for?"

"A man named Peter Bauer. I need to know where he is staying in Port Charles." Jason says, as Sam walks in.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"I'm taking care of something for Sonny." Jason says, turning to Sam. "You got anything Spinelli?" He asks, turning back to him.

"He's staying at the Metro Court." Spinelli says, showing him the registration file in Carly's computer.

"Thanks." Jason says, turning to leave.

"Hey, what's this about?" Sam asks, reaching out to stop him.

"It's something the boss wants me to take care of. I'll be back." Jason says, leaving the apartment as Sam looks at Spinelli.

After taking a shower and changing, Peter leaves his room. He's walking into the restaurant at Metro Court when Carly walks up to him. "What are you doing here?" She asks, blocking him from entering the restaurant.

"I'm staying here. I'm in room 3932."

"Wait, you're staying here at the Metro Court."

"Yes, is that a problem?" He asks, looking at her.

"No, just stay out of my way." Carly says, as Jason walks up.

"Mr. Bauer, I would like to speak with you." Jason says.

"What are you doing?" Carly says, as he reaches for Peter's arm.

"I need to speak with Mr. Bauer."

"No. Sonny is not getting involved with this." Carly says, pulling Jason's hand off Peter's arm.

"He wants me…."

"I know what Sonny wants. He can't interfere. This is Kristina's decision."

"I have my orders Carly."

"You're not going to do this in my hotel. You can tell that to Sonny and if he has problem with that he can discuss it with me."

"Mr. Bauer, I'm only going to deliver this message once. You're to leave town immediately and have no contact with Kristina Davis."

"I've told you boss this and you can tell him this as well. I don't intimidate easily. I'll leave town once I've finished my business in Port Charles, not before." Jason takes a step closer and Carly lays her hand on his chest.

"You need to go Jason. You've delivered the message, that's all that's going to happen today." Jason looks at Peter and then turns to leave.

Carly turns to Peter. "You're either brave or stupid. I can't figure out which." She says, watching him.

"As I told your…."

"He's a friend."

"As I told your friend, I don't intimidate easily. I'll leave town after I've settled my business with Kristina."

"Why are you so bent on this?"

"As I said before, I believe Kristina deserves this after what my family did to her. It won't make up for what Keifer and my brother did, I realize that. But Keifer's dead. He won't be able to use this anymore." He says, laying his hand over the envelope inside his jacket pocket.

"And what about his mother, shouldn't she receive anything that belongs to Keifer?"

"She received everything that was Warren's when he died. Melinda is well taken care of, I assure you. Now may I get some lunch before I see some of this city." Peter asks, turning for the restaurant.

He takes a step away before she says. "Wait." He stops and turns around. "How did you know my name was Jacks and not Corinthos?" Carly asks.

"I know everything about you, Mrs. Jacks." He says, watching her. She feels something deep inside her, but dismisses it when he nods and turns away.

Jason pulls his phone out as he walks out of the Metro Court. Dialing Sonny's number, he waits for him to pick up. "Hello."

"Boss, it's me." Jason says, turning around to watch Peter walk into the restaurant.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, he's staying at the Metro Court."

"He's what!"

"He has a room at the Metro Court. I went by to speak with him but Carly stopped me from making to much of an impression on him."

"Why is she letting him stay there?"

"I don't know. I did tell him that you were requesting that he leave town immediately. I also informed him that you do no want him contacting Kristina."

"And what did he say?"

"That he's not easily intimidated and that he will leave town as soon as he finishes he business here."

"Which means he's going to continue to look for Kristina so I want you to follow him and if you get him alone, have a very personal conversation with him, understood?"

"Yes."

"Don't kill, just convince him to leave town, now!"

"It's taken care of Boss." Jason says, turning around to leave Metro Court.

"I'm going to speak with Carly." Sonny says. "Keep me posted on this."

"Sure thing boss." Jason hangs up.

Carly is at the front desk when the desk clerk turns to her. "Mrs. Jacks, there's a call for you."

"Thank you." Carly says, taking the phone. "Carly Jacks speaking."  
"You're letting him stay at Metro?" Sonny demands.

"Hello Sonny."

"Don't Carly, answer my question."

"What quest...?"  
"Carly!"

"Alright, yes, I am. Not that it's any of your business Sonny. I am a business woman and this is business as long as he stays out of my way, we'll be fine."

"I want him gone. He's the brother of the SOB that nearly killed…."

"I know who he is. I also know that I don't tell you how to run your business Sonny. You don't get to tell me how to run mine."

"Even Jax wouldn't do…."  
"And you don't get to tell me what my ex husband would have done." Carly hangs up.

After finishing eating, Peter pays his bill. He's walking out of the restaurant as Carly walks by. "Mrs. Jacks." He says. She stops and turns to him. "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay."

"You don't have to thank me. This is just business. But please stay out of my way. I don't want to see you." Carly says, turning away from him.

He reaches out to stops her and she pulls away from him. "Would you do me a favor?"

"I don't owe you…."

"I know you don't owe me anything, but I would rather discuss this directly with Ms. Davis instead of going through her parents. She is of age now."

"I'm not the person that should help you with this."

"You're close to her, related…."

"I'm not related to Kristina."

"But you know her and considering how her father reacted to me. It might be a better if I spoke to her directly."

"What do you want, Mr. Bauer?"

"I want to know where to find Kristina."

"I'm not aware of her schedule."

"Do you know where the kids hang out in Port Charles?"

"Some of them here or Kelly's. There is the Haunted Star, but Kristina isn't old enough to be there."

"If I'm not able to get this to her." He says, laying his hand over the pocket inside his jacket. "Would you...?"

"I didn't think you were easily intimidated, Mr. Bauer."

"I'm not, but I want her to have it and so does Melinda."

"That surprises me. Melinda didn't seem to want to admit Keifer did anything wrong after he attacked Kristina."

"Melinda was controlled by Warren, I'm afraid as was Keifer. Warren was always treated with love. We… our parents were never abusive to him. But he was always angry."

"Can I ask what those papers are?"

"It's Keifer's trust fund and worth 2.5 million." He says, as Carly stares at him.

"That's a small fortune." She hisses.

"I invested well." Peter says. "Thank you for the information. I will look into those spots." Peter turns to go while Carly watches him.

Kristina is sitting at a booth with Sam when Peter walks in. "So, what are you going to do?" Sam asks, taking a sip of coffee.

Peter walks up to the bar. "Can I help you?" The waitress asks.

"I'm looking for a Kristina Davis. Do you know if she's around?" Peter asks, as the waitress looks around.

"Umm, she's in the back booth with her sister."

"Thank you." Peter says, turning away.

"…. I'm not sure." Kristina says, as Peter walks up.

"Excuse me, Ms. Davis." He says quietly. Kristina and Sam looks up. Kristina stares at him, fear written across her face. "I'm….." Sam stands up.

"Leave her alone, you're family has done enough."

"I'm not here to hurt you, Ms. Davis. I only want to talk to you. It's important."

'What could you possibly have to say that we would be interested in hearing?" Sam demands.

"I want to give you something." Peter says, reaching for his pocket. Sam grabs his hand and twists it up behind his back. "I'm not here to hurt her. My name is Peter Bauer. I'm Warren Bauer's brother. Keifer was my nephew. I know he hurt…."

"They almost killed her."

"I know and I am sorry." Peter says, looking over his shoulder at Sam.

"Sam, let him go." Kristina says, finally getting over her shock.

"Kris, he's…."  
"He's not responsible for what Keifer did or what his brother tried to do, let him go." Kristina says, reaching for Sam's arm.

Reluctantly, Sam lets him go but she crowds around Kristina as Peter turns around. "I understand that you want to protect your sister, but I honestly mean her no harm. I only wanted to discuss some business with her, if I may?" Peter asks, looking at Kristina.

"What possible business would you need to discuss with my sister?" Sam demands.

"Sam, please. Have a seat and let me hear the man out." Kristina says, pulling Sam back. "I'm sorry, please have a seat."

"Thank you." Peter says, taking the seat that Sam vacated.

"You said you wanted to discuss some business with me that pertains to Keifer and his father. I can't see how we have anything to discuss." Kristina says.

"Up until a few days ago, I didn't know that my brother was dead."

"Your brother almost…."

"Sam, let him finish."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I had no contact with Warren's wife, Melinda after the funeral. And then a few weeks ago, she comes to my office asking about this trust. Before my brother and I stopped speaking to each other, I setup a trust for Keifer." Peter says, as he pulls out and envelope.

"You want to buy her off." Sam spits out.

"There is no point to buying her off. It's up to her if she takes it but I am very sorry about Keifer and Warren's actions." Peter says, looking at Sam.

"I don't know what to say?" Kristina says, reaching for the envelope.

"Take it to your mother. Have her look it over. I assure you everything is legal, but I understand that you will not take my word for that. But that is why I'm here, to give you this and to apologize for my family's behavior." Peter says, standing up.

"Thank you." Kristina says, looking up.

"Again my deepest apologies." Peter says, turning to leave.

When he's gone, Sam asks. "Your not thinking about accepting this, are you?"

"I don't know." Kristina says, getting up. She lays some money on the table. "I'm going to see mom." She says, picking up the envelope and leaving while Sam watches her go.

Alexis is finishing up with a client when Kristina walks in. "I'll be in touch." Alexis says, shaking her client's hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Davis." The woman says, and then she leaves.

"Mom." Kristina says, standing up.

"Kristina, this is a surprise. Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly." Kristina says, walking into Alexis's office.

"Hold my calls." She says, turning to her assistant.

"Yes Ms. Davis." Her assistant replies, as she closes her office door.

"What going on?" Alexis walks over to her desk. Kristina is standing in front of it. "Have a seat." Alexis says, sitting down.

"I was a Kelly's talking to Sam and I was approached by a man claiming to be Warren Bauer's…."

"Did he hurt you? What did he say? What…?"

"Let me finish." Kristina says, holding up his hand. "He didn't touch me. He said he simply came to apologize for what Keifer and Warren did."

"Why now? Why would he come to apologize now?"

"Apparently, he and Warren had a falling out. He didn't know that Warren was dead until a few weeks ago when he ran into Keifer's mother."

"What else happened?"

"He was adamant about me taking this." Kristina says, pulling the envelope out of her purse. She hands it to Alexis."

"What is it?" Alexis asks, taking the envelope.

"Apparently it's Keifer's trust fund. Mr. Bauer had it setup for Keifer and he wants me to have it."

"What did he say about Mrs. Bauer?"

"Nothig. He just gave me that and told me to bring it to you and the apologized and left. And he said that he didn't know about Warren's death until recently."

"He made no mention of Melinda reaction to the trust."

"None. He wants me to have it, he said."

"Some how I seriously doubt that. From what I remember of the Bauer's, neither she nor Warren were happy about Keifer being with you. I doubt his brother would feel any other way."

"That's all he said about it." Kristina says, as Alexis looks the papers over.

"How did he find you?"

"I'm not sure. I was at Kelly's with Sam and he came up to us. Sam sort of attacked him."

"She attacked him."

"Only because she was defending me."

"I think he's telling the truth." Kristina says, as Alexis looks up.

"He's Warren Bauer's brother."

"And he's different. I didn't see the anger that I saw in Keifer and then Mr. Bauer. What do the papers say?"

"Basically it's a trust setup for Keifer nineteen years ago. Attached to that is a change of beneficiary form, stating that the trust be put in your name. It's signed by Mr. Peter Bauer and a Claudia Larson."

"Is Mrs. Bauer's name on the papers anywhere?"

"No." Alexis says, looking over the paper again.

"So what do I do?"

"I really can't tell you that. The actual paper work looks to be legal. There are no written in names. It's notarized and signed by…." She looks down. "It's signed by a judge but I don't recognize his name. Are you supposes to meet with him again?"

"No, he didn't mention it."

"Alright, let me look this over, really look this over and then we'll discuss it."

"Alright." Kristina standing up. She turns to leave and Alexis reaches out to stop her.

"Could you let me know when you get home?"

"Sure, of course."

"Thank you, I've got a few more notes to make on a case and then I'll start this." She says, standing up. Kristina follows her, leaving a few moments later.

After he leaves Kelly's, Peter pulls out his cell phone and calls his home. Claudia picks up. "Did you make it to Port Charles?"

"Yes. Has she been found?"

"No, the detective has no idea where she's gone."

"So, she could be on her way back to Port Charles."

"I supposes so, but I would think she would already be there by now."

"Maybe, have Mr. Wallace continue looking for her and I'll be in Port Charles for the foreseeable future."

"What about the Cassadine meeting?"

"I'll call Nikolas."

"I'll call you again soon."

"Okay."

They hang up and he dials Nikolas's number and then waits for him to pick up. He's walking along the dock when Nikolas answer the call. "Spencer stay at this end." He says. "Yes, hello." Nikolas says.

"Nikolas, its Peter Bauer."

"Peter, how are you?" Nikolas says, watching Spencer play in the pool outside their villa in Greece.

"I'm well. I'm calling about our meeting scheduled for next week."

"I'm looking forward to meeting with you. I believe you have some interesting ideas for the company."

"Unfortunately I will not be able to make that meeting. I can have one of my associates meet with you if that is suitable to you."

"I am disappointed that we will not be able to meet but I can meet with one of your associates. May I ask where you are?"

"I'm actually in your home town." Peter says, turning his back to the water.

"You're in Port Charles."

"Yes, I had some personal business in Port Charles. I'm going to be here for the foreseeable future, I'm afraid." Peter says, looking at down the dock. He sees Jason standing several yards down the dock.

"You have personal business in Port Charles."

"Yes. I will send one of my associates to your estate to speak with you about the investments I had in mind for you." Peter says, as Jason starts towards him.

"That will be fine."

"Again, I am sorry that I will not be able to attend the meeting myself."

"I understand, maybe you could come to my villa after you finish your business in Port Charles."

"I look forward to that." Peter says, standing up.

"I will see you then." Nikolas says.

"Thank you." Peter says. They hang up as Jason walks up to him.

"Mr. Bauer." Jason says, as Peter puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Jason." Peter says, watching him.

"You were told to leave Port Charles."

"And I believe I made myself clear that I will not leave until my business here is finished."

"Mr. Corinthos….."

"I know what your boss wants. He'll have to wait." Peter says, turning away from Jason.

Reaching out, Jason stops him. "I don't believe you grasp what is happening. Mr. Corinthos wants you out of Port Charles before you have the opportunity to upset his daughter. Kristina…."

"You can tell Mr. Corinthos, that I have already spoken with Kristina."

"You what!"

"I have already spoken to her. She has the paperwork I wanted to give her and as we speak is probably discussing it with her mother."

"You were told to stay away from her." Jason says, pushing Peter.

Peter reaches up and clasps Jason's hand. "And I believe that I made it clear that I will not leave until my business is finished. Now you can tell Mr. Corinthos that I will leave as soon as I'm satisfied that Kristina is safe."

"What does that mean? If you lay…."

"I am no threat to Kristina. However there maybe a threat to her and I will stay in Port Charles until I am satisfied that threat is no longer there."

Jason takes a step back and asks. "What is this threat?" Peter hesitates for a moment. "It's in your best interest to tell me what this threat is."

"I've got it handled." Peter says, turning and walking away. He returns to his room. Picking up his cell phone, he dials his home. "Claudia." He says, after she answers.

"Yes sir."

"I spoke with Nikolas. Go ahead and send Marshall to Greece. He's aware of all the plans I had for Nikolas's company."

"I will take care of it. Where are you now?"

"I'm in my room at the Metro Court."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Peter says, turning away from the window. "I've delivered the paperwork for the trust and until Melinda's found I supposes that I will stay here to protect her."

"Are you even sure that Melinda will go back to Port Charles?"

"She blames Kristina for Warren and Keifer's death. And her therapist felt that she had plans to harm her."

"You want to protect her from Melinda."

"Yes, and I will do that. If Melinda shows up here, I will be here to stop any plan she has. However, Kristina's father is not at all excited about me being here. In fact he's sent some of his muscle to force me to leave."

"Well, be careful."

"I will. Don't worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you. Melinda and Warren were very unstable, we both know that. Warren is gone, but Melinda still blames you for your parents going after Keifer. She will come after you if you get in her way."

"I know and I'll be careful. You do the same."

"I'm perfectly safe here at the house. I'll call Marshall from here so I won't leave the estate. She can't get past security."

"Let's hope this ends soon."

"I hope it does too. Then maybe you'll stop believing that you have to fix everything your brother or his wife does. And Kristina has been through enough."

"I'll be home a quickly as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

Carly left the Metro Court before five. She's spending more time at home with Josslyn lately. When she walks in the room, she says. "Hello."

"Hi, how was your day Mrs. Jacks?" Josslyn's nanny asks.

"Slightly unusual." Carly says, picking up Josslyn.

"Unusual, how?"

"I met Warren Bauer's brother."

"Who is that?" The nanny asks

"He was the father of the boy that attacked and beat up Sonny's daughter Kristina. Alexis accidentally ran him down shortly after the attack and then he tried to kill Kristina after Alexis was released from charges."

"I remember." The nanny says. "You said it was unusual that you met him today."

"Yes, the unusual thing is that they look exactly alike. I'm assuming they were twins. When I saw him, it scared me to death until he told me who he was." Carly says, sitting down on the floor and playing with Josslyn.

"What did this guy want?"

"He wants to see Kristina."

"If he wanted to see Kristina, how does that involve you?"

"He's staying at the Metro Court.

'You're letting him stay at the Metro Court."

"Yes."

"Why."

"I don't know. It felt right to let him stay. I think he's honestly sorry for what his family did and I don't think he's like his brother."

"Does anyone else know he's in town?"

"For a fact, I know that Sonny knows he's in town. Other than that..." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Why is he in town? He has to know that Sonny would probably kill him on sight." The nanny says.

"Apparently he's an investment banker and he has some papers for Kristina. He's giving the balance of the trust to Kristina."

"How much?"

"2.5 million dollars."

"That's a lot of money and he's simply giving it to Kristina."

"Yes." Cassie says, turning her attention to Josslyn.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." Cassie says, glancing up while she plays with Josslyn.

After a few moments she says. "I think I'm going to take her to the park."

"Then I'll come with you."

"It's not really necessary anymore." Carly says, walking out of the nursery.

Carly parks beside the park. Getting out, she gets Josslyn out and then her stroller. Putting her in it, she closes the trunk and then walks into the park.


End file.
